kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me/Clay - Week Two
DaichiAoi (Talk) Angel's Week Two 4th place... Angel was placed in 4th place. He didn't expect to rank first but to be in the Top 5? It took every ounce of pure willpower to not squeal in glee or holler in excitement at the top of his lungs. The trainee, however, did slap his hands over his mouth to hide his large smile. He knew it was pretty risky to use a bit of his own dance moves to spice it up a bit and dancing without screwing up his rapping was a challenge, yet he was placed in 4th! Rushing where no one can see him, Angel whipped out his phone and called his mother to tell her the good news. "Mom, mom, did you see me?! I was placed in 4th!" The trainee squealed. He was going to be placed in a group, but that's perfectly okay, and he wasn't going to let his group mates down. Working in a group isn't so bad. Angel took some time to get himself familiar with his group mates and even go over with them the song they'll be performing - Eclipse's Everybody. Once again, another bop the tall trainee was familiar with. Hell, he's a big fan of Eclipse, so working with one of their songs is truly an utter blessing - to him, at least. What's even better is he received the main rapper position. Aw, hell yeah! Unfortunately, Angel had a bit of trouble befriending the trainees he was partnered with. See, Angel also saw this as a perfect opportunity to set aside his stage fright and break out of his shell. Yet, the lingering feeling of being judged and raw anxiety clawing at his chest wasn't a pleasant feeling as he was the only Alpha Entertainment trainee. However, the 18 year old trainee reminded himself to just breathe and relax. Pushing himself past his dancing and rapping limits was something Angel was quite familiar with, so at practice, he tried his damned hardest, smoothing out his rapping and making his dance moves fluid - even throwing in some noticeable charisma for the crowd and judges watching him. This was his element, after all, so why should Angel feel nervous? Once again, the answer to that would be raw anxiety and the feeling of being judged, but this is the price he'll pay for being on a popular show such as this one. He won't let his company down nor will he disappoint the CEO; he wanted to show them what he was capable of. Everybody kept playing in his head and, to be honest, with all the repeated training of listening to the song over and over again - even practicing back at the company dance studio, he no slacker! - he began growing sick of it, even when he knows each of the cues and lyrics, it still became irritating. Angel's pretty positive he'll never want to listen to the song ever again for a rather long while. He could honestly go a day without listening to this song, really! But, the day has finally come - Judgement Day, as he called it. The day were he must set aside his fears and anxiety and just do it. However, it was moreover easier said than done, but if Angel could lose himself in the moment like he did last time, then he can most definitely do it again. He flipped the mic in hand and caught it perfectly like the badass charismatic boy he is and it was time to show the who Angel Yoo really is once more. As soon as the trainne got onto that stage, it was like his anxiety ceased to exist and did a complete 360. He was charismatic, cocky and full of energy. His move were fluid and his rapping was at top performance. WIP Sulgi's Week Two WIP Category:Make Me Entry